1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to flexible display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses may be used in mobile apparatuses such as smart phones, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, ultra-slim notebook computers, tablet personal computers (“PCs”), or laptop computers, and electronic apparatuses such as ultra-thin televisions (“TVs”), advertising boards, or exhibition displays.
Recently, research has been conducted to manufacture slimmer display apparatuses. Among the slimmer display apparatuses, flexible display apparatuses, which are easy to carry and capable of being applied to apparatuses of various shapes, are esteemed as next-generation display apparatuses.